Rutt and Tuke
Rutt and Tuke are supporting characters in the Disney 2003 film Brother Bear and its 2006 sequel. They are a pair of Canadian moose and brothers who befriend Kenai and Koda. Background Personalities Rutt and Tuke are two very friendly moose who always seem to bicker amongst themselves. Their relationship is very close and based upon a brotherly love, although they don't always agree. Appearances ''Brother Bear Rutt and Tuke are some of the first creatures Kenai meets after being turned into a bear. He attempts to tell them that he is originally a human, but they don't believe him. He asks them if they know where the lights touch the earth, but they do not. They walk away shortly after Kenai gets himself caught in a snare trap. They meet up with Kenai again while trying to evade the hunter hoping that he could protect them. They join Kenai and Koda on their journey while riding atop the mammoths, but get separated again when they can't get themselves down. They meet up with Koda after he discovers that Kenai has killed his mother, and through their own argument and make up, convincing Koda to forgive Kenai. Brother Bear 2 In the sequel, spring-fever has effected most of the creatures living in the wilderness as the animals start to pair off into couples. Rutt and Tuke ask that Kenai help them attract the attention of two female moose (or "moosettes") Anda and Kata. Kenai decides to help them by pretending to act like a ferocious bear and have Rutt and Tuke "protect" the two moosettes in order to impress them, but the plan ends in a disaster and Kenai's head being stuck in a beaver's dam. Sometime later, Tuke suggests wooing the moosettes with poetry, but Rutt feels that approach won't work and asks for Nita's advice. Nita has them act brotherly towards Koda which attracts Anda and Kata's attention. Rutt then recites the poem that Tuke came up with before, as he was too nervous to speak, which ends up attracting both the moosettes to him leaving Tuke by himself. Rutt invites the ladies to watch the aurora with him while Tuke sits off to the side sulking. Anda and Kata are surprised by his sensitivity and leave Rutt's side to join him instead. By the end of the film, the Rutt and Tuke had both found mates in Anda and Kata respectively. ﻿Trivia *Rutt and Tuke are based on their voice actors' (Rick Moranis and Dave Thomas) famous SCTV characters , who were also Canadian. Two of their SCTV co-stars, Andrea Martin and Catherine O'Hara, played their mates in the second film. *Originally, ''Brother Bear 2 was going to have the moose as the main characters, and Kenai, Koda and Nita were not going to be in the film at all (and would be called The Rutt and Tuke Movie), and they were originally going to have their own spin-off TV series (just like Timon and Pumbaa from The Lion King did). *During their final appearance in the first movie, not counting the outtakes and bloopers played over the credits, Rutt appears to have lost an antler, possibly during the "totaling a mammoth" incident between when Kenai and Koda left them riding on a mammoth before arriving at the abandoned village and when Kenai and Koda fell out after Kenai admits that he killed Koda's mother. Gallery Clipbrotherbear.gif September28.gif September24.gif DLR - 2006 Disneyland Resort Holiday Wreath Hotel Lanyard Collection (Rutt and Tuke).jpeg Rutt.jpg Tuke.jpg brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-3299.jpg Koda 12.jpg April26th.png|Their Disneystrology page Bb2 586.jpg|Rutt and Tuke in Brother Bear 2 Bb2 322.jpg 2017-09-18.png Bear2-disneyscreencaps com-7105.jpg ar:روت وتوك es:Rutt y Tuke fr:Truc et Muche pt-br:Rutt e Tuke Category:Disney characters Category:Brother Bear characters Category:Moose Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Character pairs Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Prehistoric animals Category:Prehistoric characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall